Aircraft maintenance typically involves numerous tasks to be performed in sequence. The maintenance may require interaction with a large number controls located at different control panels inside an aircraft or outside the aircraft in a hangar, for example. Efficient performance of these tasks requires training to create mental habits and also to build muscle memory so that proper procedures are followed even when under stress conditions. Training may be time consuming and repetitious. Close monitoring of training is required to ensure thorough learning of procedures. In order to ensure aircraft availability during training and to ensure proper training often is performed using a simulated aircraft environment.